muppet_production_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Muppets on Broadway
Walt Disney Pictures is developing a under the It was announced in October 2015 that Disney is moving forward on the project with James Bobin (director of''The Muppets and Muppets Most Wanted'') songs by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez (music of ''Frozen'' ') '''writing the screenplay. Bobin will also return to direct the film ''The human cast include Hugh Jackman (John Potts), Jennifer Connelly (Linda Potts), and Ariel Winter (Juliet Potts). release on February 17, 2017 Filming began in late November 6th 2015 at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Principal production wrapped on February 4th 2016 and filming moved to Los Angeles in March 2016 Plot Join Kermit and muppet gang about themselves who come to New York City to stay at the Happiness Hotel infested with Muppets while trying to get their musical variety show on Broadway. The theater inside the hotel has acts Cast ''Muppet Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Foo-Foo, Statler,Beaker, Lips, Rizzo the Rat, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman Bossman *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam Eagle,Animal Baby *Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew,Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf Baby *Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, The Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, Behemoth, Bubba the Rat, Singing Food Baby singer Doglion *Julianne Buescher as Denise, *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Miss Poogy, Bobby Benson, Wayne Singing Food Gorgon Heap *Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper, Sweetums,Pops, Robin, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, 80s Robot,Camilla, Uncle Deadly Fletcher Bird (Puppeteer only) Green Frackle *Peter Linz as Walter, Singing Food Baby *Tyler Bunch as Thog, Blind Pew, Singing Food Baby *Ryan Dillon as Clifford, Gawky Bird Purple Frackle *Alice Dinnean as Wanda, Singing Food Baby Human Cast *Hugh Jackman as John Potts *Jennifer Connelly as Linda Potts *Ariel Winter, as Julie Potts Cameo Performances By *Jason Alexander *Harry Connick, Jr. *Larry David *Taye Diggs *Sutton Foster *Anna Gunn *Maggie Gyllenhaal *Ethan Hawke *Carole King *Zachary Levi *Patina Miller *Joe Manganiello *Debra Messing *Jennifer Nettles *Alessandro Nivola *Zachary Quinto *Emmy Rossum *Tommy Tune *Rita Wilson NY Muppet Performers *Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Singing Food Trumpet Girl Pink Frackle) Martin P. Robinson (Flying Zucchini Brother) Carmen Osbahr (Baby) Joey Mazzarino (Singing Food Flying Zucchini Brother) Pam Arciero (Afghan Hound) John Tartaglia (Singing Food Flying Zucchini Brother Thog puppeteer only Happy Yellow Creature) Additional NY Muppet Performers *Anthony Asbury (Mutation) Heather Asch Billy Barkhurst Jennifer Barnhart (Singing Food) Lisa Buckley Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (Singing Food) Melissa Creighton Frankie Cordero James Godwin BJ Guyer Andy Hayward Patrick Holmes Haley Jenkins John Kennedy (Singing Food Baby) Jim Kroupa Tim Lagasse Michael Latin Michael Lisa Amanda Maddock David Matthew Feldman Ed May (Mutation) Tracie Mick Paul McGinnis (Baby) Lara MacLean Noel MacNeal (Singing Food Baby) Marc Petrosino Andy Stone Ian Sweetman Chris Thomas Hayes LA Muppet Performers *David Barclay Tim Blaney Kevin Carlson Nathan Danforth Tanya Haden Patrick Johnson Sean Johnson Brian Jones Bruce Lanoil Drew Massey Ted Michaels James Murray Michael Oosterom Brett O'Quinn Mike Quinn David Skelly Michelan Sisti Allan Trautman Alex Villa Art Vega Chase Woolner Victor Yerrid Muppet Cast * '80s Robot Ace Yu Afghan Hound Alfonso D'Bruzzo, Animal Angel Marie Aretha Baskerville the Hound The Babies Beaker Beauregard Begoony Behemoth Beautiful Day Monster Big Mean Carl Blind Pew Blustering Bellowpane Monster Black Dog Bossman Bobo the Bear Bobby Benson Brool Bubba the Rat Bunsen Honeydew Calico Camilla the Chicken, Chickens Clifford The Clodhoppers Cockatoo Crazy Harry Cynthia Rose Denise Dead Tom Doglion Dr. Julius Strangepork Dr. Teeth Droop The Fazoobs Ferret Fletcher Bird Floyd The Flying Zucchini Brothers Frackles Frogs, French Poodle Gaffer Gawky Bird Geri and the Atrics Drumer Gramps Gonzo Gorgon Heap Hamster Happy Yellow Creature Iguana Janice J. G. Kermit the Frog Lew Zealand Link Hogthrob, Lips Luncheon Counter Monster Lizard Mildred Huxtetter Miss Piggy Miss Poogy Mo Frackle Mr. Curly Twirly, Murray the Minstrel The Mutations The Newsman Nigel (Muppet Show) Old Tom One-Eyed Jack Penguins Pepe the King Prawn Pokey Purple Monster Rats Rizzo the Rat Robin the Frog Rowlf the Dog Sam the Eagle Singing Food Scooter Statler and Waldorf Sheep, Snowths, Spotted Dick,The Swedish Chef Sweetums Thog Trumpet Girl Uncle Deadly Walter Walleye Pike Whatnots Wayne and Wanda Zoot Zondra Crew *Director: James Bobin *Writers: James Bobin *Producers: James Bobin, John G. Scotti, Nick Stoller, David Hoberman, and Todd Lieberman *Muppet Captain: Matt Vogel *Original Songs: Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez *Muppet Designers and Builders: Puppet Heap Screenshots Muppets on Broadway scene 1.png Muppets on Broadway scene 2.png Muppets on Broadway scene 3.png Muppets on Broadway scene 4.png Muppets on Broadway scene 5.png Muppets on Broadway scene 6.png Muppets on Broadway scene 7.png Muppets on Broadway scene 8.png Muppets on Broadway scene 9.png Muppets on Broadway scene 10.png Muppets on Broadway scene 11.png Muppets on Broadway scene 12.png Muppets on Broadway scene 13.png Muppets on Broadway scene 14.png Behind the scenes photos Category:Muppet movies